


Thank you ~

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You just get fucked by a bunch of Karasuno guys.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a dream i had. and before you ask “why is the reader trans???” i’m trans so i wanted to put that into the story.  
> although you can’t really tell i swear to you the reader is actually male :(

You have quite a fun...relationship with your fellow volleyball teammates.

The messy hair, bruises on body, the absolute wrecked looked. Everyone knew who was the culprit, and it’s you.

Everyone on the team knew if someone where to come in with a dazed look like they fucked a succubus they saw you.

Of course you weren’t a demon girl. Just someone who very much loved the thighs of their peers.

* * *

”Su-ga-chan~” You said in a sing-song voice as you walked in the club room. You stopped upon seeing Asahi and Daichi as well in the club room.

You closed the door and began to wiggle your eyebrows.

”Ah! I didn’t think you two would also be joining us!” You looked at Koushi who refuses to meet your gaze.

Daichi then smacked Koushi behind the head. You jumped and went to Koushi, holding his head and glaring at Daichi.

”You two! Not in the club room!” Daichi scolded you both.

”Whaaat. Why not? You act like I hadn’t suck you off in here as well.” You stuck your tongue out.

”I can’t believe you don’t want to join us..” You muttered. You slowly put yourself in Koushi’s lap, his head on your chest as you bummed.

Asahi did not want to be apart of whatever is happening. Turning around and staring at the blank wall as you bickered with the captain.

“Don’t act like you don’t wanna see..~” You grind your hips into Koushi’s, who tried to muffle his groan.

Daichi bent down to meet your gaze, fury in his eyes. You pout as you kept humping the tent in Koushi pants. You let out a ( quite loud ) moan.

”I know you want to join us..you can’t hide it..” You let your gaze linger on the now forming tent in the captains pants. You licked your lips as you grabbed Daichi’s collar and brought your lips together.

You kept kissing Daichi as you began to try and undress Koushi who began to undress you. Luckily Daichi seemed to forget his anger towards you as he began to help Koushi remove your uniform.

Thank god Daichi wants you as much as you all want each other.

Asahi tried his best to ignore you three. Though it is hard when his own dick is showing through his pants. He began to slowly palm himself as he watched in the corner of his eye. Watched as they undressed you, undressing themselves as well. You spreading your legs to show off your glistening cunt.

You let out a moan as Koushi began to insert himself in your cunt. Daichi peering other your shoulders to watch you take him all in. You reached behind you, putting an arm around Daichi’s neck as Koushi bottomed out. Soon enough it was Daichi’s turn. He inserted himself into your ass. Which resulted in you throwing your head back as you moaned. Soon enough you had both males in you, and you were living for it.

You can feel the differences in their own dicks. Koushi’s girth wasn’t as thick as Daichi’s but he was _long_. He was so deep in you. You swore if he tried he can go past your own cervix. Daichi’s was average but he was _thick._ Spreading your asshole apart. You always felt like you can split in half with him in whatever hole he decided to fuck you in.

You felt so full, so good. You nodded your head to give them signal to move.

”What’s the safe word baby..?” Daichi lowly said in your ear. Holding onto your waist while Koushi held onto your hips.

Koushi suddenly snapped his hips into you. You giving out a loud moan as you answered. “Ah- R-Red-!” You stuttered out your safe word as you rolled your hips into Koushi, then away so you hips rolled into Daichi.

Whenever Koushi’s would move away, Daichi would thrust in. And whenever Daichi move away Koushi would thrust into you.

Though it didn’t effect the fact you noticed Asahi in the corner of the room.

“Azuu...” You whined out to your ace. “C’mere...” You held your arms out to him. Asahi slowly turned his head to you. He was always nervous to do anything sexual involving you. Even if he was just watching you get fucked by his two best friends.

He stood up and walked over to you. Instead of grabbing his hands like he though you were going to you grabbed onto his pants and pulled them down ( along with his boxers ) allowing his dick to slap you in the face.

You giggled as you put both hands on his dick.

”Azumane-san is so big...” You hummed as you kissed the tip of his dick. Koushi and Daichi snicker watching their friend try to hide. He was always so embarrassed to do anything.

You began to pump his dick with your hands. Making the pre-cum spread to lube up. You opened your mouth wide, sticking your tongue out and trying to swallow as much of Asahi as you can.

Asahi was a big guy with a big dick. A combination of the dicks inside of you right now. Unfortunately you never really had Asahi fuck you into oblivion. He always sticked with you blowing him.

You felt content with the dicks in you.

”Safe?” Koushi asked. It was a rule during sex that they asked you for the safe words or actions. Although you were sex-crazed there was times you didn’t want to continue.

You give your thigh pats three times. You had both a safe word and action. You never felt more happier to do this with all three guys.

Asahi stroked your hair as he slowly began thrusting into your mouth. Looked up at him as he began to go a faster and faster. Soon enough he was face-fucking you as Daichi and Koushi fucked you as well.

Your eyes began to water from all the pleasure you were feeling. Also because sometimes Asahi would accidentally hit your gag reflex.

You can feel your cunt clench around Koushi, trying to take so much of him. He hit the bundle of nerves in your cunt, making you roll your eyes back and clench even more. You reached your hand down and began to rub your clit. Moaning into Asahi’s cock. Making him snap his hips into your mouth even more.

”Look at you. You take us so well. You’re loving this aren’t you?” Daichi praises you. He grabbed your head and pushed you into Asahi’s cock. You tried to moan loud, but it was muffled by the cock in your mouth. You felt him grip your hair as he began to pound into you as well.

Very rarely do you have anyone fuck you in the ass but you wished you had them do it more. Daichi dick always felt like it spread you apart so well. You clenched around him even more. You were getting so close. With the two boys fucking you down below and Asahi using your mouth as a cock-warmer was getting to much. Your hand began to rapidly rub your clit as you were getting close. Your eyes rolling back into your head as you soon came.

The boys weren’t done yet though. Rapidly thrusting into you. The high from your orgasm making you sensitive. The three boys soon coming as well. You can feel the cum shooting down your throat as you were forced to swallow it. Asahi removing himself from your mouth. You took in a deep breath and wiped your mouth. You can feel the cum in your cunt and ass as well. They removed themselves from you.

You were tired, and quite frankly your body couldn’t keep you up. You laid holding onto Koushi with a smile on your face.

”Here...” Asahi went to get his water bottle, helping you drink from it.

”Thank you Azu..” You sighed and held onto Koushi.

”Also thank you Suga and Sawa..” You gave Koushi cheek a kiss, then turning to Daichi to give him a kiss as well.

Koushi rubbed your back soothingly.

”Anytime [Name]!” Koushi smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima and yamaguchi turn hehe

How you got into this position you didn’t know. You were just hanging out with the two first years. One thing led to another with you on Tsukishima’s lap, his hands holding your legs far apart showing your cunt to Yamaguchi.

This was clearly Yamaguchi first time. He was nervous and his face all red. The most you have ever done with him was heated make outs, can’t say the same for the blond who loved to push you to your limits.

”Well Yamaguchi? Just stick it in.” Tsukishima moved his hands lower, spreading apart your folds to show off more of your glistening cunt. “C’mon...tell him you want it..” He murmured in your ear. His long fingers just touching right outside your entrance. You almost moaned at him, trying to spread your legs even more.

”Well?” He murmured in your ear again, quickly dipping a finger into you before removing it. You arched your back and whined.

”P-Please Yamaguchi-kun...I want your cock. Please..” You moved your hands lower to your body, inching closer and closer to your cunt. Tsukishima hands moving back to hold your legs apart by the knee. You knew you were going to struggle to walk later.

Yamaguchi almost looked like a strawberry. You tried to contain your laugh with the thought. You tried to be considerate since this is Yamaguchi first time, or at least you think so.

He walked over to you and put his hands down below your thighs. You can feel your cunt trying to clench around nothing as you began to feel excited for what’s to come.

You looked straight at him, giving him a reassuring nod. He gulped, his left thumb rubbing circles on your thigh while his right hand held onto his dick, guiding it into your folds.

He was slow, careful. Biting your lip as he bottomed out. Although you had many big dicks in you it didn’t change the fact your cunt isn’t ready. His hands were squishing your thighs quite aggressively.

“Well Yamaguchi? Move.” Tsukishima sounded annoyed. Your eye twitched and you have the blond a slap.

”It’s his first time! Be nice.” You looked at Yamaguchi who seemed even more nervous. You reached your hands up to try and cup his cheeks.

”It’s ok. Go at your own pace.” You gave him a reassuring smile. He gave a small nod.

He began to move his hips slowly. A nice, slow fuck is a nice change a pase from the other guys who are quick and rough.

He went slow, not really moving his hips out and slamming back in. It was a good feeling but not the most amazing one. You did let out soft moans everytime he rubbed _just right_ into the spot.

”You can go rougher. Please I want you.” You begged him. He took in a deep breath, pulling out before slamming back in. His dick was so big, so deep in you.

He would pull out just so the tip was in before slamming back into you. Every time he did you would let out a moan. Telling him how good he is going.

You can feel one of Tsukishima’s hand snake towards your cunt. You twitched, bitting your lip as you watched his long slender fingers began touching your clit.

Your leg began to twitch from the stimulation. Bringing your hands to also hold them up and spreading them wide, letting Yamaguchi go deeper into your cunt. You felt him hit the bundle of nerves in you. Your eyes rolled back from the pleasure. You would let out loud moans everytime he would hit it just right.

”A-Ah Yama-Yamaguchi-kuuun...” You slurred out, nodding your head. “Keep going! Fuck right there! Yes!” Your moans would get louder as he kept thrusting into the spot. You can feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm. With Tsukishima fingers rubbing your clit quickly and Yamaguchi dick it was no wonder how you got to your orgasm high so quickly.

You clenched, arching your back as you practically let out a scream as you came. You thought they were going to stop. But you can still feel Tsukishima’s hand spreading your outer folds so he can rub your clit. Yamaguchi also still thrusting up in you, probably even more quicker than earlier.

”Hng-!?” You opened your mouth, no noise coming out. You were overstimulated. Your legs began to shake, you reaching behind you as you tried to keep yourself up. You arched your back as far as you can. Feeling another orgasm come quick because of how overstimulated you are. You couldn’t let out any moans, just sharp breaths as you soon came again.

Yamaguchi had stopped after your orgasm, also cumming right after you. Tsukishima also stopping his hand from touching you even more.

You took in deep breaths, looking at Yamaguchi then looking at Tsukishima who was looking down on you.

He inches closer to your face, his breath on your lips before kissing you. Forcing his tongue in and tasing every inch of you. He lifted your hips up so he can remove his own boxers, letting his own large cock out as well.

Yamaguchi began to kiss your chest. Rubbing circles on two making scars inches away from your nipple. He began to lick and suck on your nipple.

You broke the kiss to moan feeling Tsukishima insert himself into your ass. Tsuki still trying to catch your lips for a kiss, licking your top lip before smashing his lips against yours. You two soon broke the kiss so you can breathe.

Yamaguchi soon removed himself from you. Going to put his clothes back on as Tsukishima began to thrust into you roughly already.

You gasped, trying to bring your hips down with every thrust he made. Bringing your hands to hold onto his legs as you began moving your hips as well. Riding him as he kept thrusting into you as roughly as he can. He would squeeze your thigh roughly as well as he would move in an inhuman speed. You can feel your orgasm high come again. Moving yourself so your back touches his chest as he would thrust up.

”Ahh.! Tsuki!” You moaned out his name as you soon came. Tsukishima hitting you with slow thrust as he soon came after you.

He removed himself from you, you both panting from the activities all three of you did. You gave them a cheeky smile.

”Thank you both..~ Let’s do it again next time, okay?” You kissed Tsukishima before going to kiss the red face Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> hm trying to get used to writing smut. i’m still learning.  
> also not really feeling the ending bc i kinda rushed it lolol


End file.
